guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shiro's Blades
reqs. Has the reqs been changed from 15 to 9, or has it always been 9? Or was that just an errorneous edit? -PanSola 05:35, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :reverting until proof, i doubt it Skuld 05:43, 15 May 2006 (CDT) If you want to think about it flavour-wise, 15 Dagger Mastery makes sense, since these are swords, not daggers. Hence, it would take a lot of skill (above the normal maximum) for a dagger-wielder to use them efficiently, or even a sword-wielder to incorporate the dagger fighting style with two blades. Just two cents. :Even Shiro's Sword is Req 15.. and as far as I can see it's the only 2 Greens with that high a req. ::Just jumping in here...It's too bad. They would be great weapons without the req.15 and zealous instead of vampiric...But they would be worth a lot most likely... 67.87.83.149 19:47, 14 July 2006 (CDT) The fact thats it's dagger mastery of 15 is not a bad thing, the 15 D.M. will inturn give you a 30% chance to double stirke which will let you do more damage and gain more health from the vamp upgrade. Also since it is vampiric that lets it add a constant +3 armor ignoring damage to all your attacks. So even though the requirement is high it has it's benefits and is actually prety good to use. : And to add to what i just said: i see absolutely no benefit in Shiro's swords. the 15 in swordsmanship is not nearly as helpful as dagger mastery. Though the 15 mastery would give a 30% chance to double strike, having req 9 daggers with 15 mastery would achieve the same thing. However, exactly how much are assassins attacking normally anyway? The answer: they try not to as much as possible, with only a few exceptions. That larger chance to double strike would only show itself when the assassin is attacking without using attack skills. And face it, at 7-17 damage per hit (10-20 with these), it is not very effective to be attacking without the skills, so really all the high req does is make these less usable. --Gimmethegepgun 11:03, 17 November 2006 (CST) :How? No difference as long as you have 15 dagger with req 9 or req 15 — Skuld 11:16, 17 November 2006 (CST) ::Less usable meaning it's not as usable by people that would like to have a decent healing capability with shadow arts instead of everything being dagger mastery and critical strikes. honestly the only good thing about these daggers is how they are slashing damage, but that's countered by the huge req --Gimmethegepgun 23:45, 21 November 2006 (CST) Req 13 makes them more bareble now, even useful maybe. I am glad I haven't sold mine. Martian Kyo 06:03, 25 December 2006 (CST) just got ine, only just realised the build i was using is one off on the req, yet i could still kill... however, to reach the req I have to kill my build, it's streched over 4 attributes as it is and the high req of these is annoying as hell, I VOTE ANET REDUCE IT TO REQ 9. ~Soqed Hozi~ 19:35, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :Agreed, i want these for my R/A when i'm using my Repeating Strike/Expertise Build. (this is my first post so i apolagize if i made a mistake when posting) zau 6:19 27 October 2007 If only they changed it to req.9,or at least zealous,these would be VERY nice daggs--Xilarth The Wise 06:26, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :If only they did both of those, they'd be the ULTIMATE daggers. Aside from, you know, the same stats as every other pair of daggers. As long as there isn't a single green with a cruel tang, I think we should hold off on asking Anet to add them to the list of 6 other daggers with the same stats (7 if you don't mind piercing damage). 74.129.243.37 07:17, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Criticals Naturally, you will get more critical hits at 13 Dagger Mastery than at 9 Dagger Mastery. That has nothing to do with Shiro's Blades in particular, though. (T/ ) 13:33, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :Eh? But... surely the crticial hits are always at X Dagger Mastery, whatever you put into the attribute you get out of it basically. Just because you wield a req 9 greenie pair of daggers doesn't mean you won't have more than 9 Dagger Mastery... -->Suicidal Tendencie 10:09, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Limitation to Warriors/Assassins Anyone else think it might actually be a reference to World of Warcraft's Twin Blades of Azzinoth which were exclusive only to Warriors and Rogues? Just a suggestion, especially since they were both from the final boss of the first additional content for each. 19:53, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmmmm... let me thi.. NO!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 04:48, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ummm... yeah actually that makes alot of sense :: How does a warrior get 13 dagger mastery? That note shouldn't be on here, it should only state they were meant for assassins. The warrior note can go in the Shiro's Blade page. Docta Jenkins 04:02, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::If you read the text at the beginning, it states "These, along with Shiro's Sword," implying that the entire note is talking about both items. Jink 05:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: which is pointless to have here. Docta Jenkins 09:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC)